Kapow! A Fake Interview with the Characters of IZ
by InvaderKim-Dib
Summary: Kim, the host of a hot TV show called Kapow!, hillariously interviews some of the characters of Invader Zim.  I do not own Invader Zim


YAY! THIS IS A RANDOM INTERVIEW WITH THE CHARACTERS OF INVADER ZIM! :D It was a dream I had a few days ago...

K- Kim

D- Dib

T- Tak

Z- Zim

M- Mimi

G- Gir

GZ- Gaz

MD- Mr. Dwicky

TP- Tallest Purple

TR- Tallest Red

* * *

><p>K: Hello everybody and welcome to Kapow, the show that interviews your favorite cartoon characters!<p>

Audience: *claps*

K: I'm your host Kim. Today, we have a very special cartoon. It was cancelled years ago, but the fans are still strong. Let's give a warm welcome to the characters of... INVADER ZIM!

Audience: *screams with excitement*

*Zim, Dib, Gaz, Gir, Tak, Mimi, Mr. Dwicky, and Tallest Red and Purple enter and sit on the sofa*

K: Hey there guys! You know how it goes... I ask you a question and if you refuse to answer or don't know the answer, you have to do something horrible! Let's start with... Gir! If you could be anyone in the world, who would it be?

G: I WOULD BE GIR! *giggles*

Audience: Awww!

K: That... Was beautiful... *tear rolls down cheek*

Z: *rolls eyes* Unbelievable...

*someone from the audience throws Kim a napkin*

K: Thanks... *wipes tear* This question is for Tak... Do you hate Zim in real life?

T: Actually, I do... Just like Zim and Dib are enemies in real life...

K: Isn't Zim so annoying?

T: Yes! Everything about him is annoying!

Z: Hey!

K: Shut up! It's not your turn yet!

Z: *crosses his arms*

K: Next question... Dib, do you have a girlfriend?

Audience: Ooooooh!

D: Um... What?

K: ANSWER THE QUESTION!

D: N-no...

K: So you're available?

D: I guess...

K: Have you ever had a girlfriend?

D: Well...

T: That was only for the show! We were never anything!

D: Oh... Then no...

*sad music plays in the background*

Z: This is stupid...

K: One more peep out of you and I'll send you to the rat pit!

*a trap door opens revealing a hole filled with rats*

Everyone: Rat pit?

K: It was going to be a snake pit, but someone wasted all our money on snake food... *cough* Gigi... *cough* Anyways let's give our next question to Gaz... How does it feel to be Dib's sister? Being able to see him everyday...

GZ: It's horrible! He talks about paranormal stuff all day and complains about every little thing...

K: I'd love to hear him talk all day... I mean... Next question! Hehe... Tallest Red... What do you really think about Zim?

TR: He's stupid, an idiot that can't follow simple instructions...

TP: And he's stupid!

TR: I said that already...

K: Who do you think would make a better invader: Zim or Dib, if he was Irken?

TR: Anyone would be a better invader than Zim, so it's definitely Dib!

K: Ouch! A human can be a better invader than Zim...

Audience: *laughs*

Z: *glares at Kim*

K: Mimi... Let's see how good you can draw... *gives Mimi a paper and pencil* Draw a picture of... *whispers something to Mimi*

M: *nods*

*everyone looks around as Mimi draws something*

M: *gives Kim finished picture*

K: This is great! You're a really good artist!

Audience: What is the drawing?

K: Oh! It's nothing... *laugh and puts the drawing in her pocket* Mr. Dwicky, this question is for you. In the show, you were Dib's counselor, right?

MD: Yep!

K: Did he ever tell you what he likes in a girl?

MD: No... Why?

K: Oh... No reason... Hehe... This question goes to...

TR: *stands up and whispers something to Kim*

K: *smiles evily* That can be arranged... Okay Zim, you have five seconds to answer this question: How much is 36 times 47 plus 82 minus 100?

Z: What? That's no fair! Everyone had an easy question!

*alarm goes off*

K: Time's up! Now you have to do something horrible... I know! You have to jump into a pool...

Z: NOOOOO!

*two strong guys bring in a small kiddie pool*

MD: *whispers to Dib* What's so bad about jumping into the pool?

D: Water burns Zim's skin...

MD: Oh...

*the jaws theme song is heard*

K: What are you waiting for?

Z: *walks over to the pool and stares at it*

K: *pushes Zim into the pool*

Z: AHHHHHHHH! *skin starts burning*

Everyone except Z, MD, M, and G: HAHAHAHA! You deserved that...

Z: *gets out of the pool and growls* GIVE DIB A QUESTION LIKE THAT!

Audience: Yeah!

K: Fine... Dib... What's 1 plus 1? You can take your time!

D: Uh... 2...

K: CORRECT! You're so smart!

Audience: *claps and cheers*

Z: NO! Give him the exact same one you gave me!

K: Okay... How much is 36 times 47 plus 82 minus 100? Five seconds... Go!

D: Um... Uh... *counts fingers*

*alarm goes off*

K: I'm sorry, Dib... Time's up... You have to... Eat this cookie! *gives Dib a heart shaped cookie*

D: Okay... *takes a bite* This tastes great!

*the crowd gasps, wondering what was wrong with the cookie*

Z: *walks over to Kim* What did you put in it? Poison?

K: No.

Z: Rat legs?

K: No.

Z: Then what DID you put in it?

K: Love!

Audience: Awwww!

Z: Ugh... Did you at least spit on it?

K: Nope! Do you like it, Dib?

D: Mhm!

Z: THIS IS NOT FAIR! KIM LIKES DIB!

*everyone goes silent*

D: *shoots Kim a strange look*

K: *blushes* NO I DON'T!

Z: YES YOU DO! You're even turning red like most humans do when they like someone...

Audience: Ooooooh!

T: You know what, Zim? I don't really care if she likes Dib! As long as she hates you, I'm not complaining...

TP and TR: Same here!

D: Yeah! Wait, what?

*the audience whispers among themselves*

Z: I have a question for you, Kim... Do... You... Like... Dib?

K: *looks around the room nervously* I don't need to answer to you! That's none of your business...

Z: You didn't answer the question, so now you have to... KISS DIB!

K and D: What?

Z: *pushes Kim towards Dib*

TP: This is getting good... *pushes Dib towards Kim*

*Kim and Dib meet*

K: Hi... *blushes*

D: Um... Hey...

Z: Just kiss already! You know you both want to... Especially you, Dib!

D: Me? How did I get into this?

Z: You've never had a girlfriend, so here's your chance!

D: *blushes* I... Uh...

K: *smiles*

Audience: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

K: Fine! *kisses Dib*

Audience: Oooooh!

*some stupid romantic music plays in the background and it rains confetti and glitter*

TP: IN YOUR FACE! You owe me ten monies...

TR: Grrrr... *gives ten dollars*

*the audience takes pictures of Kim and Dib*

M: *stares at Kim in shock*

T: What's wrong?

M: *walks over to Kim, grabs drawing from back pocket, and shows it to Tak*

T: Oh... My... Gosh...

Everyone: What is it?

T: Look... *holds drawing up and it's of Dib kissing Kim with confetti falling* It's exactly what's happening right now...

*the audience gasped*

MD: She knew this was going to happen?

T: I guess... This is strange...

Random dude from the audience: ITS MEANT TO BE!

*the audience cheers*

Z: This is disgusting to watch...

GZ: You have no idea...

G: I think it's pretty that the big headed kid gotz a girlfriend!

Z: No, Gir... It's not "pretty"...

G: What are they doing?

Z: *awkwardly tries to explain what's happening*

TR: I hate romance...

TP: I love romance!

MD: Do you guys ever agree about anything?

TR: No...

TP: Yes!

MD: *rolls eyes*

*Gigi, Kim's assistant, whispers to Kim*

Gigi: I know you're enjoying this, but we've got thirty seconds left...

K: *signals Gigi to leave*

Gigi: *sighs and looks into the camera* Well, that's all for today! Until next time or at least until these two decide they need air... This is KAPOW!

Z: *sneaks up on Dib and tapes a sign on his back that says DO NOT DISTURB* Hehe...

* * *

><p>THE END!<p>

This was very random... But entertaining to write ^_^


End file.
